Ice Age: Collision Course
|cinematography = Renato Falcao |editor = James Palumbo |studio = Blue Sky Studios 20th Century Fox Animation |distributor = 20th Century Fox |release = July 22, 2016 July 15, 2016 (original) |time = 95 Minutes |language = English |budget = N/A |gross = N/A |preceded = Ice Age: Continental Drift Epic Rio 2 The Peanuts Movie |followed = Ferdinand (2017) |voices = Ray Romano John Leguizamo Denis Leary Queen Latifah Jennifer Lopez Neil deGrasse Tyson Jesse Tyler Ferguson Simon Pegg Jessie J |Release Year = July 22, 2016 |run time = 94 minutes |country = United States |rating = PG |preceded by = Ice Age: Continental Drift |imdb id = 3416828 }}Ice Age: Collision Course is an 2016 sequel to the 2012 film Ice Age: Continental Drift and the fifth installment in the ''Ice Age'' franchise. It was released on July 22, 2016. Despite earning $408 million on a $105 million budget, the film became the lowest-grossing film of the franchise as well as Blue Sky's lowest-grossing film, and received negative reviews from critics aimed at the screenplay, plot, humor, inconsistent tone, lack of originality, and character development while praising its animation and John Debney's musical score. Synopsis Scrat's epic pursuit of his elusive acorn catapults him outside of Earth, where he accidentally sets off a series of cosmic events that transform and threaten the planet. To save themselves from peril, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the rest of the herd leave their home and embark on a quest full of thrills and spills, high and lows, laughter and adventure while traveling to exotic new lands and encountering a host of colorful new characters. Plot The film starts, as usual, with Scrat (Chris Wedge) trying to find some place to store his acorn. Before he can stick it in the ice, he falls through some ice and into what first seems to be a cave. Scrat puts the acorn on a pad that turns on a giant flying saucer. He bursts it out of the ice block it was trapped in and out into space. After hitting the planets like pinball or pool balls, Scrat ends up shot out of the saucer with the acorn. He decides to stick it into an asteroid, naturally causing it to split and send it hurtling toward Earth. Down on Earth, Manny (Ray Romano) and his daughter, Peaches (Keke Palmer), are playing hockey with a turtle shell. They're joined by Peaches' fiancé, Julian (Adam DeVine), a lovable mammoth. Ellie (Queen Latifah), Manny's wife, and Granny (Wanda Sykes) join them on the ice rink. Julian gives Ellie flowers, which Manny is annoyed with, just like every other thing Julian does, even though everyone else loves him. Julian then gives Manny a giant bear hug, which Manny is very uncomfortable with. Ellie then pulls Peaches away for something private. Sid (John Leguizamo) is practicing a proposal for another sloth named Francine (Melissa Rauch). He thinks she's his true love, but they only went on one 14-minute date, and she can't stand him. Francine leaves Sid alone with his mariachi band that he prematurely set up. He wipes his tears with a poison ivy leaf. Manny talks to Diego (Denis Leary) over Ellie having been acting weird. Manny asks Diego if Shira (Jennifer Lopez) ever giggles. Diego glances over to his mate, who is ferociously chasing a gazelle. Diego answers that isn't a big giggler. Sid, their friend, looked like a mess, for he got dumped. Manny told him that he should get cleaned up. Back in space, Scrat managed to get his acorn back and squeeze himself out of his space helmet and into his space suit where he travels through the rubber airline back towards the UFO. Inside, Scrat notices Earth, runs to the front of the ship, and gives the planet and homesick look. Scrat has a moment of silence, until his foot slid down a switch, causing the ship to be launched back away from Earth. Trying to get back to Earth, Scrat pushes multiple buttons, until he activates a gravitational switch, where the UFO creates artificial gravity, causing Scrat, his acorn, and a few devices to float. Scrat then hurries down, to turn the switch off, bringing him and the objects back down. Seeing his acorn, Scrat runs for it, but unknowingly turns the switch back on, only this time, switching it to a gravitational pull. Just when Scrat reaches for his acorn, the gravity pulls him down and he's unable to get his acorn. As Scrat struggles to get back up, his skin gets pulled down revealing his skeleton, and also causes his teeth to to fall, piercing his tongue. Finally, Scrat gets a hold of his acorn, but the acorn starts to roll and rolls over his finger, causing pain because of the gravity pulling it down. Then, the acorn started to roll where Scrat lied. Scrat tried to escape, but the acorn ended up rolling over him. Scrat groaned in pain. Manny finds Ellie and all their other animal friends having organized a party for their anniversary, which Manny totally forgot. Before that can become obvious, fireworks start going off in the sky, which everyone thinks is Manny's gift to her. Around this same time, Diego and Shira watch kids play, and think of their own kids. They end up scaring a young aardvark and a young start. During the party, Julian lets it slip that he and Peaches will be moving away from Manny and Ellie after getting married, even though they believed the two of them would live near them as neighbors. Moments later, a meteor comes falling toward them all. The animals run for cover as a full-blown meteor shower starts coming down. The herd runs into a cave and waits it out. Underground, a family of Dino-Birds, Gavin (Nick Offerman) and his two kids Gertie (Stephanie Beatriz) and Roger (Max Greenfield), swipe an egg from a triceratops. Buck (Simon Pegg) a weasel and his wife scratte (karen disher) the female saber toothed squirrel who became buck's boyfriend after scrat left her in the dinoworld, swoops down and chases after the dino-birds, retrieving the egg and returning it to its mother withe a help of sids adoptive trex family, momzilla, eggbert, shelly and yoko. Buck and scratte then comes across an old stone pillar deep underground that prophecizes a doomsday event, which he and she takes with them to the surface. The dino-birds decide to follow him and kill him. The herd looks outside the cave and sees everything nearly in total ruins. Buck scratte crawls out of the hole from underground and reunites with his friends while meeting Shira, Granny, Julian, and a grown-up Peaches. Buck pulls out the a Stone Tablet and explains that every 160 million years, Earth gets cleansed by a gigantic asteroid that crashes in the exact same spot, so if they can head to the crash site, they can perhaps figure out a way to stop this asteroid from hitting. As they head out, the dino-birds hear their plan, and Gavin thinks they can avoid it since they can fly and avoid the crash, but Roger calls him out on that being a bad idea, so Gavin berates him like always. Gavin tells Roger he'd be useless if he didn't have his mother's eyes. Roger spots the herd with his great eyesight and they head off. As the UFO flew in Space, Scrat chased his acorn until it landed in a room. Scrat raced over to get it, while powering the room. As Scrat reached for his acorn, the acorn suddenly disappeared, bewildering Scrat. The acorn appeared again in a different area. Scrat ran after it, but the acorn teleported again, back into the previous area. Scrat grabs a hold of it, but then gets teleported with the acorn. He comes back again, with the acorn mutated as his head. Scrat freaks out, running around, until he falls back on the teleporter and gets teleported again. Scrat gets mutated and teleported with his acorn multiple times, including having his acorn as his tail, hands, eyes, uvula, and nipples and also seems to get injured by his acorn. The teleportation finally stops. Before Scrat tries to get his acorn, he carefully reaches it aware of the teleporters, and destroys the teleporters, preparing to crush one of them with his acorn, until he gets zapped one final time into the bathroom of the UFO, throwing his acorn into the toilet. The toilet ends up flushing the acorn, and releases it outside the UFO. Scrat watches his acorn float in space, screaming in frustration. On their way, the herd picks up some rocks that happen to be magnetized. Since Crash (Seann William Scott) and Eddie (Josh Peck) are confused (or just way too dumb to understand), Buck brings them inside his mind to meet Neil deBuck Weasel (Neil deGrasse Tyson), along with Pythagorus Buck and Robo Buck to explain the magnetic attraction of the rocks. The herd figures that if they get enough of these rocks, they can propel the asteroid away from Earth. As Scrat continues to get his nut, he uses the ship to cause some trouble on Earth. He pulls the moon around the planet to cause water to rise, which works to let the herd pass through. Then he hits another planet and causes an electric storm. The animals protect each other from the threat. Buck, after escaping the storm hears a baby, and runs inside. He then adopts the baby pumpkin as his own, naming her Bronwyn, even though the herd finds it strange. Manny and Ellie try to get in the way of Peaches and Julian's plan to move away. Manny first plays hockey with Julian, but since the guy isn't very coordinated, Manny accidentally whacks him in the face with the puck and causes him to fall into the icy water. Later, Ellie (with help from One Sid, Two Granny, Three Crash and Four Eddie) sets Peaches up with some problems she and Julian could face as parents. Peaches quickly takes care of everything like a champ. The herd rests for the night. The dino-birds stalk them and send Roger to get Buck. He flies into the cave, but he ends up taking Granny instead. She isn't afraid of the dino-birds, even when Gavin swallows her whole. She drags Gavin around from inside his stomach, trying to get out. Gertie helps her dad cough up Granny. In the morning, the herd notices Granny is missing. They hear her yelling and see that the noise is coming from a crashed asteroid that is filled with thousands of magnetic crystals, calls Geotopia. They find Granny getting a massage from a bunny named Teddy (Michael Strahan). The herd is found by a kind sloth named Brooke (Jessie J), who instantly falls for Sid, and he reciprocates. She calls her minicorn squad, Bubbles and Misty to get Sid. Shangri Llama (Jesse Tyler Ferguson). He makes the herd do some yoga exercises as scratte tries to ask him for help in launching the magnetic crystals up in the air to stop the incoming asteroid. Shangri-Llama refuses since the asteroid crystals are what has kept him, Brooke, and the other animals living in the asteroid young and attractive. Brooke asks Sid to be her life mate, which he accepts. He wants to give her a nice crystal as a gift, so he picks one out of the wall, which causes the whole asteroid to fall apart and make the animals look like their proper ages, including Brooke. Shangri-Llama angrily chastises Sid. However, when it becomes clear the danger they are in, Brooke rallies the other animals to help the herd plug up the geysers so they can throw the crystals into an active volcano to shoot them into the sky to pull the asteroid off course. As they were working, Buck and scratte looked up into the sky to determine the time impact of the asteroid, witnessing that the mammals were ahead of it's timing of colliding with Earth. Meanwhile, Scrat prepares to head back to earth, activating the ship. Unfortunately, the ship was stopped by a light beam from a large acorn shaped mothership wich capteres scrat and his acorn and frees the UFO shooting into the asteroid, causing it to head towards earth faster. Noticing this, the animals started to work harder with getting the biggest crystal in. As they set the plan in motion, the dino-birds swoop in, prevent the animals from getting in the largest crystal by knocking it over in a ditch, and try to kill scratte and Buck, but he appeals to Roger and helps him convince Gavin and Gertie to help out so that they can all survive. The dino-birds help pull the biggest crystal toward the volcano, but it is too heavy to push in. Manny tries to do it with Julian, but Julian suggests they let it roll down the hill so that it can eventually roll into the volcano. Meanwhile, scrat was trapped in the mothership and ends up meeting 3 female sabered squirrle-like aliens (the scratazons) and they saw scrat and starts attacking him, wich leads him to the control room. Scrat attacks back but the scratazon leader plows him on the surface of the control's of the ship and takes his acorn making scrat think the scratazons are going to destroy the universe by using his acorn as a power sorce of it. To stop that, he must fight back causing the mothership to activate a powerful beam at earth, the scratazon leader throws scrat at the other controls causing the mothership and earth to lift dangerosly to one side and everyone and everything falls everywhere... Manny and buck said goodbye as the world embraces for the end, but scrat refused to give up. He saw the self-destruct lever and the scratazons retilted the ship back and focusing on the acorn. When scrat pulls down on the lever, the scratazons was terified the ship was about to explode and scrat swipes his acorn and flees out of the bridge and the scratazons chases after him, and when things were falling apart, scrat gets onbord into one of the UFOs, the scratazon leader runs after him but the ufo escapes and the mothership explodes and a black hole forms, sucking everything in it before disappering. Scrat then activates a tracter beam to send the asteroid off-course and back into space. The animals and the three Dino-birds celebrate. Sid and Brooke say goodbye to each other, giving each other drawings to remember one another. Granny also decides to stay so she can be with Teddy. After Sid leaves, the Geotopians get into a hot tub, where a crystal falls in. This makes everyone young again, including Granny and Brooke. While the herd is going home, sid asks scrat about what was happening when he was up in space The rest of the herd gathers for Peaches and Julian's wedding. Manny and Ellie finally accept that their girl will be starting her own family soon. Diego and Shira then tell the same kids they scared earlier the story of how they helped save the world. Brooke arrives at the wedding and reunites with Sid, then sings a song for the party, and Gavin, Gertie and Roger became new herd members. Voice cast Main characters *Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth, the leader of The Herd and Ellie's husband. *John Leguizamo as Sid, a ground sloth, the founder of The Herd, the love interest of Brooke and Granny's Grandson. *Denis Leary as Diego, a saber tooth tiger, the member of The Herd and Shira's husband. *Queen Latifah as Ellie, a female woolly mammoth, Manny's wife and Crash and Eddie's adopted sister. *Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weasel and a dinosaur hunter who reunites with The Herd after his home is destroyed by the Drift. *Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a female saber tooth tiger, Diego's wife and former first mate of Captain Gutt's pirate crew. *Seann William Scott and Josh Peck as Crash and Eddie, two opposums and Ellie's adopted brothers. *Neil deGrasse Tyson as Neil deBuck Weasel, a weasel astronomer who exists in Buck's mind. *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama, a yoga-loving llama and the spiritual leader of Geotopia. *Jessie J as Brooke, a ground sloth who is a resident of Geotopia and the love interest of Sid. *Keke Palmer as Peaches, a young female woolly mammoth, Manny and Ellie's daughter and Julian's wife. *Adam DeVine as Julian, a woolly mammoth and Peaches's husband. *Wanda Sykes as Granny, an aging ground sloth, Sid's grandmother and Teddy's girlfriend. *Melissa Rauch as Francine, a ground sloth who has a close relationship with Sid as she is his ex-girlfriend and the minor antagonist. *Michael Strahan as Teddy, a fearless rabbit, a resident of Geotopia and Granny's boyfriend. *Nick Offerman as Gavin, a Dino-Bird of the herd and the father of Roger and Gertie. *Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie, a Dino-Bird of the herd and Gavin's daughter. *Max Greenfield as Roger, a Dino-Bird of the herd and Gavin's son. *Chris Wedge as Scrat, a saber tooth squirrel. Production : In 2012, after the release of Continental Drift, John Leguizamo, the voice of Sid, mentioned that 20th Century Fox may be planning a fifth Ice Age film, but hadn't gotten any definite news out of the studio.An Interview with the Incomparable John Leguizamo: Ice Age’s Sid the Sloth During the Christmas season of 2013, Fox announced that the film was now in development. Films by year * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) Release The film was scheduled for release on July 15, 2016. However, the release was moved to July 22, to avoid competition with the Ghostbusters reboot, also scheduled for release on the same day. Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX|Teaser trailer Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer 2 2016|Trailer #1 Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer 2 HD FOX Family-2|Trailer #2 Ice Age Collision Course "Queen Latifah Sneak Peek" TV Commercial FOX Family|Sneak Peek Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer 3 HD FOX Family|Trailer #3 Trivia * The fifth Blue Sky Studios film to be produced in 2.35:1, after ''Rio'', Ice Age: Continental Drift, Epic ''and ''Rio 2. * The second Ice Age film to be shot in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio after Ice Age: Continental Drift. * This is the second Ice Age film not to be scored by John Powell after the original 2002 film (which was scored by David Newman), as it is instead scored by John Debney. It also the fourth Blue Sky Studios film to be scored by a different composer than John Powell, the other two being Epic (which was scored by Danny Elfman) and The Peanuts Movie (which was scored by Christophe Beck). * Ice Age: Collision Course ''is the sixth Blue Sky Studios film to have non–humans cast, after ''Robots, Ice Age: The Meltdown, Horton Hears a Who!, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Ice Age: Continental Drift. * This is Blue Sky Studios' lowest rated film on Rotten Tomatoes to date and is often considered the worst Ice Age film yet (even worse then the previous installment, Continental Drift) and to come from Blue Sky. *The only antagonists in the movie were the asteroid and Francine. *This is the second Ice Age film to use some more additional Hanna-Barbera sound effects (including the big whistle zing out sound effect) after Dawn of the Dinosaurs. *Josh Gad was supposed to reprise his role as Louis, but he didn't make it. Drake and Nicki Minaj were supposed to reprise their roles as Ethan and Steffie, but they couldn't make it. Louis makes an appearance in the film as a cameo. *Ethan, Steffie, Katie, Meghan and Precious are the only characters from the fourth film that don't appear in the fifth film. *When Scrat flies the flying saucer in the beginning, he flies away from Earth, which resembles the same shot from "Phineas and Ferb" when Candace wears the Pick 'em Up Inator. *This is the first (so far), and only Ice Age film to have a post-credit scene. *This is stated to be the defining chapter, meaning that this may be the final film of the franchise, though this has not been confirmed. *The seventh Blue Sky Studios film to be rated PG by the MPAA, after Ice Age, Robots, Ice Age: The Meltdown, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Ice Age: Continental Drift and Epic. *This is the second movie of Blue Sky Studios to be released in IMAX 3D. *This film is considered the worst film of the Ice Age franchise and from Blue Sky Studios (even worse then the previous installment, Continental Drift). *Scratte was originally going to appear as a Space Allen but it was cut, though in Scrat: Spaced Out the Scratazons look similar to Scratte. Also she made a cameo in the end credits. *This is the third piece of the Ice Age media to feature eggs, the first two were The Great Egg-Scapade and Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Future Possible sequel On the possibility of a sequel, co-director Galen T. Chu stated in June 2016 that there were some ideas for the sixth installment. In July 2016, Bustle noted that the chances of a sixth entry were relatively high but would depend on the box office performance of the fifth film. Spin-off On October 25, 2019, after the acquisition of 21st Century Fox by Disney, it was announced that a spin-off centered on Buck was in development for Disney+. Gallery Ice Age Collision Course poster.jpg|Theatrical release poster 2a439e6d94cfcd851237bbbcc215f5f5.jpg|Ice Age: Collision Course Official Trailer #2 (2016) - Ray Romano, John Leguizamo Animated Movie HD tfddssdssssdfdf.jpg|Ice Age: Collision Course Movie CLIP - Brooke (2016) - Jessie J, John Leguizamo Movie HD maxresdefault.jpg|Ice Age: Collision Course Extended TV SPOT - DJ Scrat (2016) - Animated Movie HD 82476809070940043257394.jpg|Ice+Age:+Collision+Course+|+Buck+Starts+Here+|+Fox+Family+Entertainment Watch 357grfee3ewwrft543433.jpg|Ice Age: Collision Course International TRAILER 1 (2016) - John Leguizamo Animated Movie HD References Poll What do you think of this movie? Its amazing! Not bad. Horrible! Credits Directed by: Mike Thurmeier Co-Directed by: Galen T. Chu Produced by: Lori Forte, p.g.a. Executive Producers: Chris Wedge and Carlos Saldanha Screenplay by: Michael J. Wilson, Michael Berg and Yoni Brenner Story by: Aubrey Solomon Music by: John Debney Character designed by: Peter DeSeve Art Director: Michael Knapp Edited by: James Palumbo Associate Producer: Denise L. Rottina Music Supervisior: John Houlihan Casting by: Christian Kaplan, CSA Category:Movies Category:Ice Age films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:IMAX Films Category:CGI Films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Ice Age Category:2016 Category:PG-Rated films Category:Films by Year Category:Films directed by Michael Thurmeier Category:Films produced by Lori Forte Category:PG Category:Films scored by John Debney Category:Films executive produced by Chris Wedge Category:Films distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Sequel Films Category:Movies without opening credits Category:Films not scored by John Powell Category:Ice Age Sequels Category:Blue Sky Studios films